No Thanks
by Shaddowwww
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language. I own nothing.}
1. no thanks

_Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language.}_

* * *

 **~ No Thanks ~**

part 1 - first attempt

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Annabeth said, not sounding very sorry, but trying her best. She was never all that good with rejection and didn't know how to say it so he wouldn't be _too_ hurt. "I don't… I don't want to go to prom with you."

"I heard your hesitation," Ethan said. Annabeth stiffened slightly in anger. _How on Earth did he perceive that as_ hesitation? "Maybe you'll reconsider tomorrow."

With that, he turned and walked down the hall, head held high.

Annabeth sighed, palm meeting her forehead with a light _smack._ "He's so persistent…"

Walking over to her locker and twisting the dial, she only hoped that his next attempt wouldn't be _too_ catastrophic.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth made her way to her locker, trying to unlock it so that she could put some books in her bag that she needed for her first class.

As she struggled to get it open, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"One minute," she said, as she tried to unlock her locker, but again failed. _Tap tap._

She ignored it as she tried again. _Click. Click._ The lock refused to open. _Tap tap tap._

" _Please_ give me a minute," Annabeth muttered. She tried once more… and the damn thing wouldn't open! And to make matters worse…

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap-_

"Oh my God what do you _want!_ " Annabeth roared in frustration as she whirled around, prepared to give this annoying asshole a piece of her mind.

And lo and behold who was grinning at her.

I'll give you three guesses.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Ethan said.

"Hi, Ethan," Annabeth replied, her voice shaking slightly. She was trying her best to be civil, really, she was, but this infuriating human being would just not leave her alone.

Ethan took a deep breath, and Annabeth winced, avoiding eye contact, knowing what was to come and wishing it wasn't.

But nothing came.

Annabeth cracked an eye open and looked up in relief, but stopped short when she saw him holding up a cup.

She looked at him and gingerly took the cup, noting how there was nothing inside it.

On the side of the mug, it read in a small, cute font: _I mustache you a question…._

And, _of course,_ you just couldn't forget the little mustache drawing on the side.

Typical.

Annabeth pursed her lips in annoyance, pausing as she looked to inspect the cup, expecting a _prom?_ note written somewhere.

Something to her right caught her eye, and she looked up.

And there was Percy, leaning against his own locker from across the hall, watching her exchange with Ethan carefully through a pair of narrowed green eyes.

Something akin to the traitorous feeling of hope wriggled its way into her heart, though she was trying desperately to expel the thought of _Percy_ ever asking _her_ to prom.

They locked eyes, and Percy's face reddened slightly before he straightened and made his way to class.

Annabeth looked away from him and sighed as she forced herself to look for the hidden note. However, she did not find anything and decided she should stop wasting her time.

Giving up, she looked up to hand the cup back to Ethan, and almost dropped it when she took notice of his face.

Where a mustache should be, there was a little paper that he had taped to his face, and on it, was written _prom?_

Sighing, Annabeth grabbed his hand, flattened his palm, and not-so-gently placed the cup in it.

"No, Ethan, I will not go to prom with you," Annabeth said.

With that, she spun on her heel and walked into her first class.

Only thirty minutes later did she realize she had forgotten to get her books from her locker.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you like it so far ! ^^**


	2. early

_Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language.}_

* * *

 **~ No Thanks ~**

part 2 - early

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Annabeth was beginning to get seriously annoyed.

Ethan had not given up, and had asked her to go to prom with him in numerous ways. Annabeth was almost impressed by how many ideas he had thought up, before eventually coming to the conclusion that he had _not_ thought them up himself, and had instead _looked up how to ask a girl to prom on Google._

She had checked.

The best part was, every single promposal he had done so far was completely and 100% _copied_ from a _single site_.

And it didn't end there, no.

They were done in _chronological order._

Like, is that how they did things now? Relying on _Google?_ Really? Why did they need such huge, public promposals? Why couldn't a guy just ask a girl in private? Why couldn't he do something as simple as take her out to lunch and ask her then?

 _WHY COULDN'T BOYS HAVE MORE FRIGGIN' TACT?_

Annabeth released a frustrated, choked scream from the back of her throat.

"What's biting you?"

The girl in question, startled by the sudden low voice, squeaked and jumped about a mile into the air.

Percy chuckled, a husky sound, before pushing himself off the locker and making his way over to her.

Annabeth held her breath as he got closer… and closer… and closer.

"Well?"

He stopped right in front of her. And it was then she saw the genuine concern shining in his green eyes.

So he _wasn't_ going to seduce her. Damn.

Wait, what? She didn't want him to hit on her! Right?

Stupid teenage hormones!

"It's Ethan," Annabeth sighed, slouching against her locker. She checked her watch casually. They had around ten minutes before class started.

Why was Percy so early?

Percy's eyes darkened as he scowled. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing really important," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He's just way too persistent. He won't stop asking me to prom, even though I keep turning him down."

"Bastard."

"I know."

There was a silence as both Percy and Annabeth were left to their thoughts, when suddenly a question struck the blonde.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked him the question that had been bugging her for a while, raising an eyebrow. Percy turned to her, and she watched, captivated, as a slow and sinfully sexy grin twitched its way onto his face.

"Why not?"

"You _never_ come early," Annabeth replied immediately, fighting down a blush. "You're almost always late. In fact, you're lucky if you come to class five minutes late."

He chuckled. "Well, not all of us have the ability to be on time."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's easy if you're _responsible._ "

Percy immediately frowned. Annabeth laughed. "I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain."

 _Seaweed Brain._ When was the last time she'd called him that? Percy let a happy smile lazily drift onto his face.

"Well," he said. "Better get to class."

He sent her a playful wink before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking into class.

As he shut the door, the bell rang.

Annabeth sighed to herself, slouching further against her locker.

* * *

 **a/n: keep an eye out for the next chapter! ;))**


	3. hope?

_Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language.}_

* * *

 **a/n: thank you all so much for your reviews! :)**

 **ReadingReader: ;)))**

 **Guest: aaa thank you so much for reviewing! i'm glad you're liking the story.**

 **notloggedin: me too haha! i'm very excited about these next few chapters. i hope you'll like them!**

 **without further ado, let's get on with the story !**

* * *

 **~ No Thanks ~**

part 3 - hope?

* * *

"I'd _die_ if you went to prom with me," the boy draped in a white sheet with holes told her.

"That's impossible, because from the looks of it, you're already dead," Annabeth replied, looking him up and down critically. "By the way, that's the worst ghost costume I've ever seen."

Annabeth's eye began twitching when the boy shrugged and continued to stand there.

 _He doesn't_ really _expect me to agree to go to prom with him, does he?_ Annabeth thought to herself in disgust.

"Well? Will you?" Ethan asked.

" _No,_ " Annabeth replied simply, and walked away.

* * *

"...and then I got it. Like I seriously _got it_ and I realized, well, what if I were to use direct and synthetic substitutionor whatever to determine the limit of x minus one over the square root of x plus three minus two instead of just dropping the limit and such because hello, otherwise the statement wouldn't make any sense? So then you'd get the square root of x plus three plus two over the same thing. And suddenly everything just _made_ sense, like the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place, you know? And-"

 **a/n: is it obvious that i have absolutely** _ **no idea**_ **what i'm talking about here?**

"Hey! Annabeth! Annabeth!"

The girl in question gritted her teeth as she was forced to put a stop to her AP Calculus ramble. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Okay so you haven't agreed to go to prom with me so I asked my friends and they said to ask you why so I'm asking you," he said, all in one breath. "So? Will you tell me why you won't go to prom with me?"

"Because I don't _want_ to," Annabeth replied stonily, staring him down with a pair of icy grey eyes. "Just because _you_ want to go to prom with me doesn't necessarily mean that I'll want to go with _you,_ therefore you cannot keep asking because I will always turn you down, and you cannot force me to go. I'm simply not interested in you, and I personally think you're rather annoying and I wish you'd just go away. Just leave me alone already. Stop asking because no matter what you do, the answer is no and that's _final._ Understand?"

She turned the other direction and began walking away, but then thinking better of it and whirling around, spitting a "and yeah, you're just _that_ ugly" before continuing her journey towards her first class.

"Hell yeah!" She and Percy high-fived.

"I am very very proud," Percy told her with a stupid grin on his face. "I was wondering when you'd finally tell him off. I was starting to get annoyed."

Annabeth smiled to herself. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

 **a/n: wow, two updates in one day? okay, okay, this one was super short, but still! i'm on a roll !**

 **as always, don't forget to review!**


	4. ethan's last promposal

_Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language.}_

 **a/n: this chapter has explicit language in it. i'll let you know when it comes in case you don't want to be exposed to said language.**

 **i'm so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth for a while. for some reason, i haven't been getting those "Review: (insert story name here)" emails that i usually get when someone reviews, so that's why i didn't know i had so many reviews from y'all.. sorry!**

 **notloggedin: thank you so much! trust me, so am i ;)**

 **Thrawn13: aww thank you so much! i really appreciate that !**

 **Penny: you'll see ;) / hope you have a good week as well! and yes, Percy and Annabeth are friends. sorry, i definitely should've made that clearer earlier.**

 **thompsongwendolyn32: neither am i, so i can't really blame you.. so here it is!**

 **without further ado, let's get right into the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 _ **~ No Thanks ~**_

ethan's last promposal

* * *

At first, everything was peaceful.

After Annabeth had gone off on a tangent because of that stupid persistent little boy, no one had bothered her.

She was relieved and was no longer mentally preparing herself for another shitty promposal.

Annabeth walked into school the next morning and immediately took notice of the large banner hanging from the ceiling.

In bold, bright red letters with hearts decorated all across the front, it read, _Annabeth Chase, please go to the prom with me._

And at the bottom, written in slightly sloppy handwriting, it said, _Signed, Ethan Nakamura._

There were cheers and hollers and catcalls, and suddenly red roses came flying at her out of absolutely nowhere, and the crowd parted to reveal Ethan in all his glory, walking confidently towards her from across the hallway, holding up a huge white paper reading _PROM?_ smack dab in the middle in thick black Sharpie.

Annabeth paled. _Oh God, what do I do?_

One glance told her that half the crowd was filming the entire thing, and Annabeth just _knew_ she could not do this to him.

Ethan stopped in front of her, smiling brilliantly. Annabeth hated it. Maybe she would find it attractive if it weren't so… _leering._

She had begun to hate him.

"Ethan," she whispered, staring up at him. "Why…?"

"Because I'm in love with you," he replied, mistaking her horror for awe. "And I'd be so honored if you went to prom with me."

"I…. I…" Annabeth was at a loss for words. _What do I do? I can't say no… everyone's filming this! But I would rather_ die _than say yes! Oh God! Oh God! Do I just say yes, fake a smile, and then go to prom with him, and then be relieved when it's all over?_

 _And watch_ him _sway to the music with another girl in his arms? Could I put myself through that?_

 _Should I run away? Should I just drop all my shit and run? Should I just say no? Should I just say yes? Should I make a scene and distract him from this? Distract everyone? Oh God! This is_ not _how I imagined my promposal would go!_

Annabeth had completely frozen up. She could not move, could not speak, could not run. She was shocked and confused and unsure and completely fucking terrified.

"I…"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. Annabeth wished they would look away, walk to their first class, turn their phones off and delete those videos. She wished they'd tear down the banners and throw away the roses and rip up those stupid little hearts. She wished Ethan would just _give up_ because she was _tired_ of rejecting him. She wished he'd just take no for an answer and _leave her alone._

She wished _he_ would ask her to prom instead.

And not like _this_. She wanted him to sit at lunch with her, and inhale his sandwich, and then, just out of the blue, ask her, "So… wanna go to prom with me?"

And immediately she knew what she had to do.

Annabeth plastered a smile on her face, squealed _yes_ with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, and buried her face in Ethan's neck to try to hide the tears of humiliation, fear, and longing that were free-falling from her face.

From across the hall, a boy with sea-green eyes was leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene bitterly from afar.

When Annabeth threw her arms around Ethan, he snorted and looked away.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," the blonde-haired girl whispered to the boy with black hair.

 _Black, but not as black as_ his _hair,_ Annabeth thought to herself.

"Of course," Ethan replied, flashing a smile at her.

She sighed and turned back to her paper, scribbling something on the top left corner, ripping it off, and flinging it at him, praying it would poke out his eye.

It didn't.

Ethan opened the note discreetly, sneaking glances at the teacher to ensure she wasn't looking, before looking down and reading the note to himself.

* * *

 _Meet me in the auditorium at 3:30 after school today. We'll talk there. Don't be late._

 _-Annabeth_

Ethan looked up as he walked into the auditorium. He had been looking forward to this all day. Maybe this was when Annabeth would confess her undying love for him and then they'd make out and hopefully have hot, steamy passionate sex right there on top of the stage-

"Ethan."

The sound of her voice caused him to break out of his reverie - much to his disappointment - but he smiled at her and stuffed the note into his pocket before making his way over to her.

"Got something to tell me, babe?" he asked her huskily, and roughly shoved her against the wall, trapping her by slamming both of his hands beside her head. She flinched.

"Stop it. Get away."

"No can do."

"Get. Away."

"Sorry, not until you tell me you- _oof!_ "

Yeah, Annabeth had shoved her knee right up _there_. He immediately backed off, holding his balls tenderly. She swore she could see tears in his eyes, and she inwardly smirked before sending him a death glare.

"I didn't ask you to come here because I wanted to make out or have sex with you," she spat at him, looking downright disgusted. "So if you ever do something like that to me again, I swear to God I will make it _impossible_ for you to have kids."

"How?" Ethan decided to make it worse by making unnecessary comments. "By fucking me so good I can't-"

"Shut the _hell_ up, you ignorant sack of potatoes," Annabeth snarled. "I _asked_ you to come here because I want to tell you that I am not going to prom with you."

It took him a minute to fully comprehend what she told him.

"What the shit!" Ethan roared. "You said yes!"

"I said _yes_ to avoid humiliating you in front of the whole school!" Annabeth roared right back. "Did you not notice how practically everyone had their phones out? Those videos are going to go fucking viral! You're welcome!"

"Well why didn't you just say no!"

"Because of your fragile masculinity, shit for brains!"

* * *

 **a/n: next part is explicit - just a warning. sorry. please don't flame me for this. just skip it if you're not willing to read it lol.**

* * *

"You little bitch!"

"Son of a whorish cuntstack!"

"Crusty bitch of nature!"

"Asswipe!"

"Rhino-clit!"

And suddenly Annabeth could no longer contain her rage. Not only had he continuously asked her to prom and publicly humiliated her in front of the whole school, he had violated her personal space and was now calling her out for it? What the hell!

" _Ugly, dog-faced spawn of a boil-ridden anus!_ "

* * *

 **a/n: okay, it's fine from here on.**

* * *

Ethan paused, closed his mouth, and walked right out of the auditorium.

"And you take your neanderthal-induced charms with you, you socially inept _moron!_ " Annabeth screamed after him.

There was no response, other than the sound of the auditorium's double doors slamming shut.

Annabeth sighed with relief and slumped into a nearby chair, rubbing her hands over her face.

"That was entertaining."

She gasped and shot up, locking gazes with a smirking Percy.

"How did you… Why did… What…"

"Entertaining, _and_ interesting. What did you call him? A _sack of potatoes?_ An _ugly dog-faced spawn of a boil-ridden anus?_ Not sure I've ever heard those before."

"I… I…" Annabeth was so embarrassed. _Of course,_ out of _all_ the people who just _had_ to see her blow up at some dickhead, it _had_ to be Percy Jackson.

Her crush.

That person she wanted to ask her out to the prom.

She bit her lip sadly; she knew it would never happen and that it was just unhealthy to hope.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she laughed nervously, awkwardly scratching at her neck. "He just wouldn't leave me alone, and then he forced himself onto me…"

"He _what?_ " Percy's eyes flashed in anger.

"Ah! No, no, it's okay. Well, no, it's not okay, but it's fine because I kind of shoved my knee into his… you know… jewels… so… ahahaa…" _Just stop talking, Annabeth._

"You _what?_ " Percy couldn't help it - he started laughing.

"Wha… why are you laughing?"

Percy could barely talk between his laughter. "I… can't believe… you actually…"

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny at the time!"

Percy calmed himself down. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm totally fine. I just hope he got the hint…"

"Hint?"

"Yeah. You saw him ask me to prom this morning… in front of everyone… right?"

Percy nodded stiffly.

"Well… I didn't know what to do, so I just told him I'd go with him. I didn't want to… so I asked him to meet me here, where I told him I didn't want to go and just said yes to avoid humiliating him in front of the whole school… plus, people were filming and the videos were sure to go viral. So I saved him the trouble, but I guess I did something wrong because things escalated."

"No, you did the right thing," Percy told her. "He just overreacted, that's all. Though I would've liked to see him get rejected in front of everyone," he added under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

It kind of sucked, now that Annabeth really stopped to think about it.

Not that she could really stop to think about anything.

"So what are you wearing?"

"Are you guys planning to match?"

"It would be so cute if your dress matched his tie or something."

"Is there a color scheme you two are agreeing on?"

"Oh my God, he'd look _so good_ in red."

"No, he'd look better in black."

"Amy, everyone looks good in black."

"Oh, right."

"So… has he asked you out yet?"

No one would leave her alone.

Every minute someone - usually a girl - would come up to her and bombard her with a million questions such as _are you dating_ or _oh my god what are you guys gonna wear_ or _has he kissed you yet_ and at this point, Annabeth was starting to think that all this unnecessary attention was just as annoying as being constantly asked out.

Because it's not like she could say _we're wearing blue_ or something because they weren't going at all. And she couldn't say _actually we're not going_ because who knows what kind of backlash she'd receive from that. Ethan was somehow one of the most popular guys in school, after all. Plus it really wasn't their business anyway.

The only thing she could do was turn away and tune them out. As much as she hated to do so - because Annabeth was not a rude person - she did it anyway. It was too much work to be bothered with so many people who had so many questions.

It was exhausting.

By the end of the day, all Annabeth wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about the whole thing. It was causing her way too much stress. And everyone was freaking out. And it was pissing her off that a simple promposal had everyone so excited.

Annabeth groaned a bit, rubbing her hands over her face. She jumped as someone's husky voice drew her attention.

"What's biting you?" She could feel his hot breath against her ear. She was reminded of a couple days ago.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Percy's eyes locked into hers intently, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she sighed, giving in. His eyes were annoyingly gorgeous. "I'm stressed."

"Mmhm." The way he was looking at her urged her to continue. Wow, was she in love with his eyes.

"I'm stressed because no one's leaving me alone. I almost wish I had said no."

"It's good that you didn't, though. You saved him a bunch of pride and at least now people have something else to talk about."

"What, like you were so against those rumors about you making out with Ms. Perfect?"

Percy reddened. Annabeth's fist clenched. "Well - well, I mean, not really, but - I mean - you know what I mean!"

There was a silence as Annabeth blinked back tears and Percy regained control of his face.

"Those rumors weren't even true, anyway."

Annabeth's head snapped up to look at him. "They weren't?"

Percy shook his head. "She asked me to help her out with physics in the library. But then she got kinda touchy, and people jumped to conclusions."

' _Got kinda touchy'? Ooh, I'm gonna kill that red-headed little -_ "Ah, I see. Well, anyway, I need to go home now." Annabeth fast-walked in the other direction.

"Wait, Annabeth!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you wanna…"

Annabeth's heart pounded in her chest, so hard she was sure that he could hear it even though he was standing a few feet away.

"Do you want to… y'know…"

 _Is he… Is he really… Oh my God, this isn't happening! No way! No fucking way! Is he gonna…_

Maybe it was the way she was looking at him. Her grey eyes were almost calculating him, watching his every move.

Even though she always looked like that, when he realized just what he was about to ask, he found the look in her eyes quite intimidating.

 _I probably shouldn't… she's been through a lot today. It wouldn't be fair to ask her right now. Maybe when she's not so stressed out._

"Do you… agh, screw it!"

Annabeth waited expectantly, her hands almost trembling.

Percy blushed. "Do you wanna help me with calculus?"

* * *

 **a/n: ha. nice save, percy.**

 **i mean, what? who said that?**


	5. psyched out

_Summary: A series of one-shots in which Annabeth turns down a guy who asks her out to prom in just about a million different ways while waiting for that one special guy to ask her instead. {Rated T for language.}_

* * *

 **a/n: bonjour à tous ! it's been a while, i know, and i'm sorry. somehow, even while on summer vacation, i still can't seem to catch a break & i have zero time to write. i'll be updating as much as i can, i promise.**

 _ **Penny (Guest): as you wish ! here's the next chapter. sorry i took so long haha.**_

 **without further ado, let's get right into this next chapter !**

* * *

 _ **~ No Thanks ~**_

psyched out

* * *

Just when Annabeth thought things were _finally_ dying down, they started right back up again.

When the following week rolled around, Ethan made his "epic comeback", determined to win her over once more.

She was sick and tired of this. She had probably rejected him more times than she had checked out Percy… I mean what?

Speak of the devil. The raven-haired boy, in all of his glory, did something absolutely astonishing.

He stepped out of his classroom and walked towards her.

Annabeth fanned her face as he came closer. Was it hot in here, or was it just her?

"Hey Annie," Percy said to her, grinning when she glared at him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she replied. "How's it going?"

Inwardly, she cringed. _"How's it going"? What are you, fifty?_

 **(a/n: it's ok, not just fifty year-olds. im a teenager and i still say this.)**

"Alright," he said, smiling a bit. "How's Ethan? He still bothering you?"

"Yeah," Annabeth told him, rolling her eyes. "He just won't leave me alone."

"Do you want me to talk to him? 'Cause I will." Percy looked angry. Annabeth was pleasantly surprised when she noticed this.

"Nono, it's alright. I can handle him." She smirked when she noticed him strutting down the hall towards her.

Percy nodded and stepped aside, leaning against Annabeth's locker just as Ethan walked up to them.

He threw a half-assed, distracted smile at Percy before facing Annabeth, taking a deep breath, and saying, "Hey, Annabeth."

"Hello, Ethan," Annabeth replied tightly, forcing a smile. Percy snorted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Ethan asked her hopefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"I've told you why many times, Ethan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

With that, Annabeth nodded curtly at him and walked away.

* * *

"God, he just won't leave me alone!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I thought once I screamed at him in the auditorium, he'd be done with it. But noooooo, I guess not. He just can't take a hint. I'm getting so pissed off, Percy, really!"

Percy was shocked when he noticed tears were welling up in her eyes. "W-why… why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm frustrated, Percy!" Annabeth cried, balling up her fists. "I'm crying because he just won't leave me alone! I've tried time and time again to get him to understand that I'm not interested in him, but he's not listening to me!"

"Don't waste your tears on him," was all Percy could think of saying. "He's not worth it."

"I know that, that's what makes me even _more_ frustrated!"

Well.

"It'll be alright," he told her. "I'll beat him up for you. I'll be like… the Deadpool to your Megan."

Annabeth laughed through her tears, making Percy smile. "The Deadpool to my Megan, huh?"

He nodded seriously. "No, really. I'll even order the same damn pizza, and hand you similar polaroid pictures after I'm finished with him."

 **(a/n: no but seriously, watch deadpool. best marvel movie - in terms of comedy and violence, at least. if your grandma wouldn't let you watch it right now then don't. but watch it eventually. it's frickin AWESOME. also don't get rid of creepy guys the way Wade Wilson did with the Jeremy dude. it's cool, and it's funny, but it's also kind of illegal.)**

Annabeth gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Perce."

Percy's heart clenched. He wished he could do more for her.

As Annabeth waved him goodbye, he stood alone at his locker for a while, thinking. He didn't like this. He _really_ didn't like this. Ethan had been practically molesting Annabeth with his eyes for the past two weeks and Percy was officially over it.

Annabeth had been very clear in her rejections that she was not at all interested in him. So why the hell did he keep trying? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Just then, Ethan walked past him, blissfully unaware of the heated glare that was sent at him through flashing, angry sea green eyes.

Maybe he could do more for her after all.

* * *

 **a/n: uh oh. percy's aaaangry.**

 **sorry it's so short. it's summer & school is out - except it's NOT, & i have summer school. heck. i'm taking a two hour long PE class, & then i've got a four hour long rehearsal right after that. double heck. pray for me.**


End file.
